Hogwarts - The Lost Past
by Netheria Projects
Summary: Join James and his sister Hazel discover their lost past and journey to Hogwarts. Up: Once a Week - I'm Back
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Madam Crossley, come over here quickly!" A woman with dark blue hair walked over to a young man with silver hair and red ends. "Yes Headmaster Morelos." The woman walked over to the man with silver hair and blinked. "What in the bloody hell happened here?" She walked over to two glaciers of ice in this dark cave. The man with silver hair sighed and chanted something and then there were sudden cracks in the ice. Everything shattered and a bright light appeared.

Written By: Shirona Lucchesi


	2. Chapter 1 - Awaken From Ice

**Chapter 1 - Awaken from Ice**

A bright light fell upon my eyes and a chill ran through me. My eyes adjusted to the new found light and I noticed two figures. I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't break. "They're alive Headmaster Morelos." The women said with a concerned tone. I stared up at the two then turned to my side to find my sister. She started to fall out of were she laid and I caught her within a few seconds. I looked down at my sister and sighed. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to notice the woman next to me. "Do you know your name boy?" I shook my head "no" and I looked over at my sister. "Would you like to come with us?" I looked over at the man with silver hair and red tips and blinked. I felt weak and everything faded before me.  
When I woke up I found myself in a weird area and blinked. "Are you alright?" I saw the same strange woman with dark blue hair and blinked. I nodded quietly and looked around a new unfamiliar area. "Where... am... I?" The woman stared at me and the man from earlier walked over. "You are at Hogwarts young man." I blinked startled. "What is your name, lad?" I looked over at the dark haired woman and blinked. "I don't know..." They looked at me confused and sighed. "How did you get trapped in the ice?" I looked away and out at the window. "No I don't." The women sighed and looked over. "You two don't seem like normal kids. Plus you two have a sense of magic running through you." I nodded and looked over, "I can feel it I just don't know anything about it." The woman sighed and looked over. "Headmaster what should we do?" I contemplated in my name why the name "Hogwarts" sounded so familiar yet so strange. "We'll let them attend Hogwarts." I blinked and looked over. "What?" The man looked over at me and sighed. "It's the start of a new year so it'll be fine. You just need to be sorted into a house. Anyways, I am Headmaster Morelos and the woman with me is Professor Crossley. She will be your caretaker and I will also be your other caretaker. Professor Crossley take care of these two." The man named Headmaster Morelos walked away and I turned to the woman called Professor Crossley. "We will need to come up with names for you two. We have some robes for later tonight." I blinked and looked away. "Right... How about James and Hazel?" A letter appeared out of nowhere and Professor Crossley opened it. "Seems like the Headmaster agrees with the names you suggested." I blinked and looked over. I saw my sister laying on the bed next to me and she was stirring slightly. "Very well." She leaves my sister and I alone for a while.  
When my sister woke up I gave a soft smile and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Hey..." My sister looked over at me with bright eyes and she about jumped up to hug me. I softly smiled and looked over. "Hey little one." My sister stopped and looked around. "Where are we brother? Why can't I remember my name?" I sighed and looked over. "Neither do I, but I gave us new names until we remember our own." I looked over and yawned. "Your name will be Hazel and mine will be James." My sister nodded and Professor Crossley walked back in with two robes. "You two will be taking my last name since you are under my care." She hands my sister some clothes and then hands me a pair. "You two should hurry up and get dressed we have to get to the sorting ceremony." I sighed and looked over. "Okay." I walked back to my bed and pulled the curtain around my bed and changed.

When I got out Professor Crossley walked us to a large group and Professor Crossley looked over all of the students. "Good evening everyone, I am Professor Crossley and the head of Gryffindor. Once you enter those doors behind me you will be sorted into your houses. If there are no questions we'll enter through those doors." No one asked anything so we walked through the doors. As we walked down the gathering hall it all felt but too familiar to me but I couldn't place it. When we stopped moving I glanced around and noticed Headmaster Morelos sitting in the middle of a table full of other adults. Professor Crossley made her way up there and sat down in her seat. Headmaster Morelos got up and looked over. "Good evening everyone. I am Headmaster Morelos. We are glad to have all you young wizard and witches with us here today. And for all of you returning safely well congrats on making it back alive." Professor Crossley looked over at the Headmaster and sighed. "Stop your joking Headmaster Morelos." The Headmaster nodded and looked over. "Very well then. To start of this sorting ceremony will Professor Crossley announce them." He sat back down and Professor Crossley stood up and looked over to me. "Will Mister James Crossley come up to the sorting hat?" I blinked and looked over and walked up.

Professor Crossley met me by the hat and looked over. "The sorting hat will sort you where you should go in this school. It will either be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." I nodded and she prepared to put the hat on my head but there was a rusty voice, "HA! Gryffindor!" Professor Crossley took the hat off of me and pointed to a table and notioned for me to go over there. "Next is Miss Hazel Crossley." I looked over at my sister and and rustled the top of her hair before passing over to go to my table. I sat down and stared up at my sister as the hat sat on her head. The hat moved side to side before nodding, "Hmm… the possibilities! Hmm… yes yes… not quite this one or that one. Let's see… Ah… yes this is the right house. Gryffindor!" My sister's face brightened up with joy and then she raced down next to me.

When she sat down next to me, she had a bright smile on her face and I smiled back. "Congrats Hazel.." The Headmaster got up for a second and looked over at Professor Crossley. "Before we continue I would like a word with Mister and Miss Crossley in my office. Mister Riley will you bring them to my office as quick as you can?" After the headmaster said that I instantly felt many glances come our way. The Headmaster disappeared in a poof of smoke then my sister and I walked to the door of the great hall. As we got outside of the of the room I noticed a figure waiting outside already. The boy looked at me with a curious look before motioning me to follow him. My sister and I followed him quietly.

When we stopped he motioned over to a giant golden bird like statue and I blinked. "What?" He sighed turned his head away before opening the doors. He turned back to me and tapped where my heart was. He smiled before standing back and nodded. He pointed for us to enter and a figure appeared in front of us. "Thank you Mister O'Sullivan for bringing them here. I am going to request that you stay down here and wait for these two till I'm done talking to them. When they come back down will you be able to show them to the Gryffindor dormitory?" The boy sighed and blinked before nodding slightly. Headmaster Morelos guided upstairs after he recited a spell and the statue became a staircase.

When we got upstairs Headmaster Morelos had us sit down in two chairs by his desk and he looked around his office. "Now about classes for you two..." when things started to fall a few words came out of my mouth on instinct and the items just floated in the air. The headmaster raised an eyebrow and looked over. "Well then, how did you know what to do James?" I blinked and shrugged, "I don't know it was just an instinct." Headmaster Morelos nodded and looked over, "Without a wand to very impressive." I remained quiet and sighed. He looked at me and sighed. "I'll be putting you with the fifth year students." He looked over at my sister and sighed, "I assume your sister is about thirteen so she'll be in the second years. I assume you are about sixteen years old James. Tomorrow we'll go down to Diagonal alley to get you wands, books, more supplies, and some more clothes." I nodded and looked over. "Is that all?" Headmaster Morelos looked over and sighed. "Yes it is. You both may go now... Also your password is Quid Agis." Headmaster Morelos then disappeared as we went back down.  
As we walked back down I notice the same boy from earlier still here and I sighed. "You are still here?" He raised an eyebrow and snorted before motioning us to follow again. He led us up and down moving stairs then into a special room. I looked over and watched my sister say the password quietly and then hops along into the room. I looked over and sighed. "Thanks." The boy blinked and then sighed before looking at me with a nod. I stepped away and sighed. "See you later?" He nods again before turning and leaving. I walked through the doorway to the dormitory quietly. A few students in our dorm helped us to our rooms. When I got to my bed I sighed. "You should know we all probably somehow related to the Weasleys somehow." I blinked and looked over at A few guys confused. "Who?" They all started laughing and looked over. "Okay kid you are funny. Anyways my name is Maxwell and the other two are Charles and Gabriel." I nodded and looked over. "Anyways you're most likely a first year but since when did first years get so tall." I looked over and sighed. "No I'm a fifth year... according to the headmaster." The boy with black hair, who was named Maxwell, blinked confused, "Wait what? How are you a fifth year yet you just got placed into a dorm today?" I sighed and looked over. "I don't really know." They all sighed then went to bed. I shortly went to sleep after them.

After a whole morning of getting supplies Headmaster Morelos drags my sister and I along on a trip to what he called Diagon Alley. We stopped in front of a shop and the Headmaster looked down at us. "Okay you two this is our final stop. This is Ollivander's Wand Shop. This is where you two will get your wands." Headmaster Morelos walked in and dragged us along too. When we walked into the shop a sense of history rushed at me as I glanced around. "Chadwick Ollivander where are you." A crashing sound came from somewhere in the shop and I glanced around. A bumbling young man appears at the front desk and looks at Headmaster Morelos. "Headmaster Morelos what is the occasion?" Headmaster Morelos moved to the sighed and The man at the front desk looked over. "By any means I would guess these two are related to the Weasley family in some way shape or form." I looked over confused and replied. "Who are the Weasleys?" Everything was silent and looked over. "Chadwick, they are not related as far as Professor Crossley as I know, but these two our under my care and they need wands." Mr. Ollivander nods and looks though some shelves. When he came back he opened a box and pulled a wand out. "Young miss come here for a second." My sister walked over nervously and Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand. "Flick that wand now young miss." My sister flicked the wand and things started crashing. Mr. Ollivander took the wand quickly and sighed. "Maybe not that one." My sister turned to glance at something on the floor and I noticed it was a silver wand box with intricate designs on it. She picked it up and a slight humming sound arose. Headmaster Morelos looked over at Mr. Ollivander and nodded. "I think that's the one." Mr. Ollivander glanced over at my sister and sighed. "That is certainly odd but it doesn't matter. That young miss is a eleven inch rowan wood wand with unicorn tail hair as its core. That wand has been sitting there for centuries through my family. It had an owner once but they disappeared now it has been dormant the whole time. It has been dated to have been made around the early history of hogwarts." The girl looked over and smiled. "It might of had a sad past but it doesn't mind to me all things have secrets for a reason." My sister stepped back and then Mr. Ollivander looked at me. "Now what to do with you." He went away and grabbed a few wands then handed them to me but when I tried them they never worked.

After what seemed like forever we went through all the wands he had but none of them worked. "Well this is disastrous." Mr. Ollivander then looked like he had an idea and looked over at Headmaster Morelos. "There is only one wand we have yet to try but that one probably has lower chances of you bonding with it. Though I need Headmaster Morelos' permission." I looked over at the Headmaster and it seemed like he was contemplating something. "Go get it." I blinked at Headmaster Morelos' words and Mr. Ollivander nodded before leaving. When he came back he held a black box with intricate designs on the box. He handed me the box and I opened it. The inside revealed a sleek black wand with intricate designs on it. It made a loud humming noise in my ears though I hadn't touched it at all. I slowly took the wand and the humming only grew louder and my head started hurting. Though it all vanished in a second and calmed down. "I fear something has been set into motion." I looked over at Headmaster Morelos as he said that then to Mr Ollivander and he had a slight pale complexion. "I never imagined that wand would have an owner. Even before touching the actual wand it hummed within the box as he held it. That is certainly unusual but the wand is yours." I nodded and looked over. Headmaster Morelos paid Mr. Ollivander and then moved towards the door. My sister and the headmaster were outside but there was something I had to ask. "Sir, what is this one made out of?" Mr. Ollivander turned to look at me and sighed. "It's a twelve inch elder wood wand with a phoenix feather as it's core. Those two combined are really hard to put together and even to bond with. They only bond with the strong and someone who is destined for greatness. You should go now boy." He disappeared into a back room and I left the shop.

When I got outside Headmaster Morelos was waiting alone. "Where is my sister?" I asked quietly and Headmaster Morelos looked over. "Professor Crossley came and took her to her first class. I will be taking you to your first class." I blinked and looked over. "Which is?" Headmaster touched my shoulder and then we were back in Hogwarts. He walked over to a door and sighed. "Defense against the Dark arts." He opened the door and walked through and I followed him. As we walked in a man with purple hair stopped talking and looked over. "Yes Headmaster Morelos?" Headmaster Morelos yawned and looked at the professor, "Ah, Professor Hemlock, do you mind coming outside with me for a second?" The professor nodded and we walked outside. "Professor Hemlock, this is one of your students for the year. His name is James Crossley. I had to borrow him for a while and I am now returning him." The professor blinked and looked over. "Oh?" Headmaster Morelos moved to the side and pointed to me. "We had to talk to him and go into town for a few things." Professor Hemlock looked over and asked. "Wasn't he just sorted? How can he be in a class with fifth year students?" Headmaster sighed and looked over. "His situation is special and extremely delicate." Professor Hemlock looked over at me confused. "What do you mean by special and delicate?" Headmaster Morelos sighed and a voice sounded. "We found him encased in ice. He has shown to have great abundance of magic flowing through him." I looked over and Headmaster Morelos sighed. "Professor Crossley, you didn't need to say that." Professor Crossley sighed and looked over. "It's the only way to make the other Professors understand their situation." Headmaster Morelos nodded and looked over. "We don't know who he is nor his age but has shown to cast advanced magic of a fifth year." Professor Hemlock nodded and looked over. "Very well then, I understand your concerns. I will do my best to teach him." Professor Hemlock looked over at me and sighed. "Let's go into the classroom then." I nodded as he walked me into the classroom.

When we walked in Professor Hemlock look around and sighed. "Mr. Crossley you can sit right there." He points to an empty desk and I nodded and then walked over to my seat. Professor Hemlock began teaching again. I felt slightly drowsy as class went on and I fell asleep. In my dreams it was all dark. Then a castle room like scene appeared. There were four people standing there and one person was separated from the others. "Salazar you have gone too far. This school is for all witches and wizards not just pure bloods!" The man singled out glared at a man with fiery red hair and looked over. "And why not Godric? This school is for witches and Wizards. People who have half blood or are muggle borns don't deserve to be at this school!" Two female figures looked at each other and sighed. "Salazar you need to leave. We built this school for all witches and wizards not just the privileged." The man named Salazar turned and looked as if he saw me then stormed off. Everything faded to black and my eyes drifted back open.

When I woke up my eyes adjusted and I noticed Professor Hemlock staring at me. "Is my class not entertaining enough Mr. Crossley?" I blinked and looked over. "It's not that when you started talking I already knew about this subject somehow and then I somehow fell asleep." Professor Hemlock raised an eyebrow and looked over. "Please do tell us what I was talking about." I looked over and sighed. "You were talking about counter spells and jinxes." Professor Hemlock nodded and looked over. "Very well, next time don't make a habit of it." The rest of class went by smoothly and I managed to stay awake. When the bell ended I got my things and quietly left for the next class.

I found myself in a history basic class. I see a female teacher and looked over. "Um Professor?" She looked at me and smiled, "Hello! I am Professor Rinchester. This is History of Hogwarts. Your seat is third row to the left in the back." I looked over and sighed. "Right…" I walked to my seat and sat down quietly. I saw from the corner of my eye that the boy named Riley came into the class. He looked like he was lost in thought, Riley walked to the left and saw down next to the small window and set down his books. Professor Rinchester nods and the class started. I dimly payed attention and then the Professor looked at Riley who was staring out the window and said, "Mister O'Sullivan, would you please read this section for us?" The students looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves. Riley looked at her like she was crazy and sighed. He stood up and picked up the book and moistened his lips. He sighed and said in a calm and gentle tone, "Hogwarts was founded in 990 A.D by four people, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. Gryffindor students embodied bravery and chivalry; Ravenclaw, intelligence and wit. Hufflepuff, loyalty and fair play; and Slytherin, the values of being sly and cunning. This place was built here in Scotland away from muggle eyes concealed with thousand of charms and spells to make it impossible for Muggles to trespass. For instead of an enormous school, any passing Muggle would only see ruins and signs warning them of danger." He hesitated for a second and flinched before continuing, "The four of them were friends but it was a certain founder had a very different idea of what they wanted Hogwarts to be. That certain founder, of course, was Salazar Slytherin, who distrusted Muggle born wizards, and had an ideal that only _pureblood_ students should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. The other founders disagreed especially Godric Gryffindor, who was, up until then, Slytherin's best friend. Their argument possibly, it's suggested, a duel resulted in Slytherin leaving the school behind." He looked up at Professor Rinchester and bit his lip before she nodded for him to sit down.

I looked over and muttered under my breath. "Not fully correct but that's what the books record." I looked down as I recall back to my dream and looked down at my book. Riley looked away again and Professor Rinchester nods and the class went by in a blur. I vaguely remembered a bit more about the History of Hogwarts but it was a bit off and some just seemed to not make much sense. The bell rang and Riley stood up and walked to the door. I sighed and walked out of the door. When I turned to find the boy from before. I looked over at him and asked, "You are Riley aren't you?" He looked at me and nodded and tipped his head. "I never asked but what is your house?" Riley's face felt like he was telling me I was stupid, he pointed to his tie and it was green with silver stripes. I blinked and looked over. "What does that have to do with your house?" He sighed and flipped open the history book and showed me a page of Salazar Slytherin. Riley pointed to the name _Slytherin_ and I blinked. "Oh… I guess nice talking… to you." I turned and started to walked away.

When I got to the library I grabbed a book and sat down at a table to read. The boy named Riley sat down next to me and blinked a few times and tipped his head like he was trying to read me like a book. "Are you following me on purpose or something?" He shook his head and pulled out a book and pointed to it. "And that is?" He looked away and then pointed to a sign. It read: History of Salazar Slytherin. "Are you obsessed with him or something?" Riley narrowed his eyes and slapped me before taking out a wand and he flipped a few pages and it matched up with his wand. He snorted and shifted away from me before standing up and walked away. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'm stuck with crazies." I sighed and went back to reading  
He comes back after a while and slid a book in front of me. It read: History of Godric Gryffindor. He sat back down and slid his wand back into his robe and looked away. I looked down and sighed. "Why do you have this book?" Riley looked back at me and he opened his mouth and said plainly, "I didn't." I looked over and sighed, "I mean why did you bring it here." Riley shrugs and flipped open a book and sighed, "Read it." I looked over and sighed. I opened the book and quickly skimmed through it. I find a page and looked at it slowly. "He dual wields?" Riley nods passively. I looked down at the book and noticed the wand. "It can't be..." I looked at it and closed the book. "Sorry I remembered that I need to do something." Riley pulls me over and smiles, "Just keep that book ok? I checked it out for you. It holds something that you will need later." I got up and walked away.  
When I got back to my dorm after long hours was trifling. I sat down on a couch by the fire and sighed. "Whoops I forgot the book." I felt someone sit down on the couch next to me and I looked over. I found my sister next to me and I sighed. "Hazel how are you?" My sister looked over and smiled. "I'm doing good." My head starts to hurt slightly and I looked at my sister. "Come on. Time for bed." My sister nods and walks up the stairs. I quietly walked up to the boys side of the dorm and I went to bed.  
The next morning I heard a loud crashing noise and I looked around. I turned to see Maxwell with his two friends and sighed. "What's going on?" Maxwell looked over and sighed. "Come on it's breakfast time." I sighed and got up. I quickly changed and looked over. "Okay let's go." We all headed down to the great hall after we grabbed my sister. When we sat down at our table and ate our food. I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned to see Riley. "Huh?" Riley dropped a book into my arms and turned and left. I looked over and stopped Riley. "I seriously don't want the book. I've already read it from head to toe, front and back, basically everything." Riley blinked then tipped his head and held out his hand. "What?" He narrowed his eyes and pointed to the book and motioned me to hand it over. I sighed and gave the book back. "Okay then..." Riley turns and walks away. I walked back to the table and sat down. "You are talking to Riley now? He's a Slytherin." I blinked and looked over. "So? Also use the term talking very lightly." Maxwell shrugged and looked over. "Let's go have fun and get to class. It's care for magical creatures." I nodded and we left for class.  
When we walked outside I blinked, "Class is outside?" Maxwell looked over and nodded. "Magical creatures are normally outside." When we got to the area we found a tall man petting a Bird like horse. Riley walked past me and two student hit him behind the head before walking to the front. Riley blinked before sighing and he opened a book and shifted his weight onto his left leg. The professor looked at us and smiled, "Alright class this is Care for Magical animals! If this is not on your schedule get lost!" He nods and then smiles, "My name is Professor Stewart and this is a Hippogriff! Can anyone tell me what a Hippogriff is?" He looks around then focuses on me, "You, red head. Tell me what you think a Hippogriff is!" I blinked quietly unsure of how to respond when my voice just started speaking for me, "A hippogriff is a magical beast that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and it's body, hind legs, and tail are all that of a horse. It is in most cases very similar to a griffin. They are also immensely proud and extremely dangerous without taking the necessary precautions." The Professor nods a bit amazed. Riley gave me a look of curiosity before looking back at his book and the two students before looked at me and smirked, "Nerd." Riley looked at them and then looked back at his book before walking over to me and raised an eyebrow. I stared down at the ground confused and muttered quietly, "How do I know that?" Riley tips my head back at him and I blinked. "What do you need?" He flicked my head. "Can you stop?" I moved back slightly. Riley tipped his head before sighing. The two students that hit Riley snickered, "Looks like the red head and red eyes have a friendship! Careful Red head he bites like a poisonous snake." I looked over and sighed, "And you two can mind your own business, I might just bite your heads off like a lion." I softly laughed and looked over, "However that is just a joke." Riley shot me a glare before moving away over to them and looked at them and they turned away. Riley glanced at me once before walking away back where we entered in for the class. The professor turns back from the Hippogriff and frowned, "Mister Riley come back here please." Riley looked at the professor and narrowed his eyes and Professor Stewart looked away and sighed, "Well than class. Come gather around. You each have to examine its wings and write a report on how they support his large body ok?" I sighed and looked over. I quickly somehow did the assignment without know how.

After class I sighed and made my way to the main courtyard. I looked around and sighed. I felt something rush into my book while hearing a scream, "You two rascals stop using magic in the main Courtyard!" I fell face forward and landed on the pavement. "Ouch!" I heard a girlish voice reply. "I don't you need to say ouch when then should be me." I felt the weight get off me quickly and I sat up. "I am soooo sorry!" I looked over to see a girl with curly black hair and I nodded, "It's quite alright." She looked over at me and chuckled, "Aren't so gentlemanly with being polite." I sighed and looked over. "Just a habit of mine." She laughed and it had a ring to it that sounded scottish. "Well then you seem to be a good person then. Anyways my apologies my name is Maria Mackenzie." I nodded and looked over. "Most delighted to make your acquaintance." The girl nodded and I asked, "My name is James Crossley, but shouldn't you continue your chase." Maria looked like she remembered something and nodded, "You are right!" She quickly runs after the students and I sighed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Trouble Brews

**Chapter 2 - Trouble Brews **

I looked around the main courtyard and sighed. I felt something punch my back and I looked over. I find Riley behind me with a mad face on. "What is with you?" Riley looked away and sighed before pulling my shirt forced me to walk. I looked over and removed Riley's hand from my shirt. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you because you hit me without a reason and you never talk." Riley scowls and crossed his arms. "You don't punch someone from behind. That is cowardly in every single book. It is most certainly shamed upon in chivalry." Riley narrowed his eyes even more and looked away. "That's the thing with Slytherin students, they don't care about honor at all. For the most part all they do is trick and deceive other people." Riley turned his face back at me and he growls, "Look here mister James Crossley, you are stereotyping us. Not all of us are sly and very cold got it? You shouldn't be talking about honor and chivalry when you butted into my own personal problems. Lastly, you should know what you are talking about before blabbering it into my face got it?!" He shoved me back and turned away, "Go play Quidditch or something." I blinked and looked over. "I interfered because they dragged me into that situation. Also what in the good green earth is quidditch?!"

Riley turned his head back to me and muttered, "It's a school game that everyone plays." He walked down the path and I blinked, "What do you even use to play that game?" Riley looked irritated, "You know about Hippogriffs but you don't know about Quidditch?" I blinked and looked over. "I don't even know how I knew anything about Hippogriffs!" Riley turned and looked and me and walked back over and studied me, "Sure hot shot. Honestly you use a flying broom and you go around hitting these balls into rings. There are three rings and a flying snitch. If you catch the snitch you win automatically." He turns away and I sighed, "And what is a broom?" Riley looked at me from the side, "You really don't know anything do you… you do well in class but basic things you have no idea what it is." He took out his wand and points to it, "Do you know what this is?" I sighed and looked over. "My god I was trapped in some glacier like thing for god knows how long and I was found by the Headmaster! I don't know my own name! I don't know my own past! I don't know anything about myself! That is a wand… I was told that when I got my own." Riley blinked and then holds out his hand, "Give me your wand." I looked over and blinked, "Why?" Riley still kept a passive face, "Just hand it over." I looked over confused but pulled my wand out. "Why?" Riley sighed, "Because." I sighed and handed it over. "Just try not to do anything stupid." Riley gave a snort, "I'm not stupid got it. Don't go around saying that I am." He examines it and said, "First off. Your wand it Godric's and mine is Salazar's. You don't find them everyday being used by students. Honestly, I would say that you are just lucky or possibly connected with him." He hands it back and turns around, "Follow me." I put my wand away and we walked somewhere.

We stopped in a huge field like area. "Where is this?" Riley hands me a stick with brushes at the end and said, "It's the Quidditch field and the flying lesson place." He walks a few feet over into the field and he sighed, "Come here and place the broom down." I looked over and placed the broom on the ground. Instinctively my hand moved over the broom on the ground. Then it moved up to my hand and then I blinked. "Huh?" Riley facepalms, "Fricken nuisance." He took out his wand and waved it down and a broom appeared into his hand. He walked over to me and placed the broom to the side of him horizontally to the ground, "Put your leg around it like you are riding a horse then-" He watched me and I naturally got on the broom. Then I somehow started flying naturally and did many laps before landing back down. I looked down confused and blinked. "I… uh… um…" Riley looked at me irritated, "Yeah shut up. Show off. I am pretty sure this isn't normal mister James. I'm going to talk to the headmaster about putting you somewhere more suitable." He took out his wand and flicked it and his broom disappeared, "I got a hunch that goes with my own problems in life that might make more sense if this is possible." He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "I won't be talking to you for awhile, _ever_. Got it?" He walked away and I heard a voice calling my name. "Mr. Crossley?" I turned and noticed Professor Crossley. I looked over and asked, "Yes ma'am?" She looked at me up and down then asked, "You know how to fly a broom?" I sighed and looked down. "Not that I remember. The fact that I don't know who I was before you guys found me disturbs me greatly. I say things that my mind doesn't tell me and I don't feel the same." Professor Crossley sighed and looked over. "You seem like a professional out there. Anyways come with me." She quickly walks away and I hesitantly follow her.  
When we stop by a classroom she goes in then comes out with a boy. "Victor meet James Crossley, he is one of your underclassmen." Victor blinks and looks at me, "You don't look like an underclassmen." Professor Crossley looked over at Victor and nodded, "Anyways Victor since you are the quidditch team leader I came to talk to you. You have all of the positions except Seeker filled right?" Victor sighed, "Yeah no one likes being seeker because it's the worst. I feel bad having a newbie be seeker." Professor Crossley looked over and sighed, "This here is a new fifth year student who has professional flying skills. I feel that he can fill the void in your team and you'll bring our house many victories this school year." Victor waved his hand down, "Yeah yeah. Sure. I just hope you don't crash. It gets pretty competitive." Professor Crossley looked over and sighed. "Anyways Gryffindor has the field to practice after classes so bring him along when it's time." Victor nods, "Alright... I just hope Slytherin doesn't try to steal it from us again." Professor Crossley sighed and looked over. "You have the permission directly coming from the headmaster. I doubt they can change it." Victor smiled, "I doubt too, but they are always persistent." Professor Crossley looked over and nodded and handed Victor a piece of parchment. "This is for getting to the field after practice and now you can go back to class Mr. Timberland." Victor yawns, "I wish I could skip more. Professor Ambrock's classes get more boring every day." He stretches and then opens the door to the classroom and walks back inside. Professor Crossley looked like she rolled her eyes and then looked over at me. "Come on James, it's time for transfigurations." I nodded and we walked away.'

After classes I met up with the Boy named Victor and sighed. "Okay so what are we doing?" Victor pushed me to start walking, "We are going to the field. Here." He hands me a broom and I blinked, "This is a broom right?" Victor nods, "Yes, this is a broom now come along." We walked around and then I found myself at the field. Victor looked at me and said, "This is the crew, you're the seeker which goes after the gold little flying ball that has wings. It's really fast so it's difficult." I sighed and looked over. "You are going to be treating me like a kid now aren't you." Victor smiles, "Yeah sure. I mean, if you want me to." I sighed and looked over, "Please don't." He pats my head, "Come along I'll show you the snitch." He walked into the field and I looked at the broom in my hand. The broom had something etched into the top of the broom and I sighed. _Firebolt, who names a broom, like seriously._ I quickly followed Victor and we stopped in front of a box. He opens the box and he picks up a gold ball and taps it, the gold sphere shoots out and I looked over. Victor snorted, "Go after it lad." I nodded and instinctively flew after it. I chased it and grabbed the gold ball within a few minutes and landed back down. "Is that good enough?" Victor nods, "Good enough." There was some talking behind us and we turned. Victor sighed, "Great… Slytherin scum…" He made a circle in the air above him and the other fliers flew down and landed behind him.

Victor walked over to the Slytherins and a brown haired young man smiled and looked at us, "Good morning Lions. We would like to use the field now. Looks like you trained your little seeker." I walked over and sighed, "I don't need to be trained." I held my broom in my left hand and the gold ball in my right. The brown haired boy sighed, "Sure you don't little boy." There was a hiss from the back of them and they parted. I saw Riley, he looked at me with pure rage and he walked between them to come face to face with me, "You little devil…" He muttered and his house mates shuffle back, "Uh oh." Riley pushed me back and the brown haired boy chuckled, "Are you two like a thing? I know the rumors but it seems more real now that you are together with each other." Riley looked back at him and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" A blast of light hit the ground right by their feet and he looked back at me, "You never disappear do you…" He narrowed his eyes and I shrugged, "We aren't anything. Don't make that mistake. Victor don't we have practice to do." Victor nods, "Yeah we do but you seem promising." Riley coughed and covered his mouth and then started to speak in a different tongue. He bared his teeth before walking away with his group of Slytherins. I looked over, "Well I'm glad to help." We all went back to practice and worked together.

When evening hit we walked back to the house and I looked in the common room and everyone was gathered. A girl stood in the center and looked at us."Welcome back…. Victor, you knew we had a meeting tonight to discuss the new fifth year prefects." Victor sighed, "Yeah I did, so who is it?" The girl sighed and looked over. "Maxwell Evermore and Cassie Granger." I walked over to Maxwell and gave him a high five. "Nice job." Maxwell nodded and looked over. "Oh yeah James I found something interesting in a book in the library today." He opens a book and goes to a certain page and shows it to me. I looked down and looked at a picture of a face that looked like mine. "That is weird Maxwell." Maxwell nodded and looked over. "The thing is though, this book is around the beginning of the school creation." I blinked and looked over, "What are you suggesting?" Maxwell shrugged, "They may be related to you." I sighed and closed the book. "I highly doubt that Maxwell." I walked up to the boys dorm room and went to bed.

Over the next few days we trained for the opening grade of quidditch but that picture kept on in my mind. Something felt off but I couldn't worry about it now. I got into my quidditch uniform and met Victor downstairs. "So are we going back to the field for the game today?" Victor nods, "You better win got it?" He kept a straight face then hits my back, "Just kidding, no pressure kid." He hops on his broom and runs down the hall, "VROOOM!" I blinked and walked down to the field. When we got to the field we were sorted to our entrance and I sighed. "This is going to be fun." I looked over at Victor and asked, "When did you join the team?" Victor pauses, "Uhhh my second year?" I looked over and sighed, "Sorry not used to this." He smiles, "Let's just get on the field."

When we arrived there was a loud crowd and noise. Victor's team nodded and we heard, "And in the right wing! Gryffindor!" I could see the Slytherin's flying on the field on their brooms. We all flew out and I find myself across from Riley. "Well then…" Victor flied over to me and pat my head, "Don't stress, you'll just have to beat Riley who is your lover." I raised an eyebrow and looked over, "Excuse me? To hell he is my lover. Did I ever say I was interested in guys Victor? Mind your own business." Victor grins, "That proves it for me. You really are gay, little James." I looked over and sighed. "Just be quiet already Victor, the faster we get this over the faster I can go back to bed." Victor sighed, "After you win, we get to talk to the Headmaster about this ok? He has something he wants to talk to you with." The bell chimed and the crowd roared with cheers. Someone walks to the field and looks over and explains the rules. "Now on the count of three… 1… 2… 3!" He throws the quaffle ball up into the air and everyone moves. I looked over at Riley before looking away. Something ran into my head it was hard and felt like a little ball. Riley zoomed past me and I saw the snitch. I zoomed off and quickly caught up to Riley. We continued this chase for majority of the game going practically everywhere. I didn't pay much attention to what happened outside of me. Before I knew it I pulled ahead and I was very close to the snitch. Riley veered off and yelled, "Watch out Crossley!" I grabbed the snitch and something hit the side of my head and I fell to the ground. The Referee ran over to me and looked down. I stared up at the sky and my head throbbed. I started seeing things. I could explain what they were but they seemed like memories. I saw a boy like me in a school almost exactly like Hogwarts. Then my eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

When I find myself surrounded by darkness the memory like vision things were even more vibrant. "James be careful!" I heard an even more familiar voice and I turned to see Hazel. "Hazel don't worry I'm fine, I would be more fine if you weren't so close to the whomping willow." My sister looked over and chuckled, "I know you would be willing to rescue me if I got into trouble. After all you are the strongest student in the entire school. You are the best seventh year student and the headmaster made you head boy for Gryffindor. If that doesn't mean you are strong then I don't know what does. It's even been said that you embellish the qualities of the original Godric Gryffindor. People even say you are his reincarnation!" The boy who looked like me sighed and turned to look at the girl named Hazel. "Hazel stop talking about that right this instance. Get back over here right now." The girl rushes back to her brother and smiled, "Fine…" The scene disappeared and I see an older woman with the boy who looks exactly like me. "James… I need to tell you something." The boy walked over and nodded. "What is it mother?" She presses her hand against his cheek and smiled sadly. "I never told you anything about your father did I?" I nodded and she gave a sad smile. "You are exactly like your father. He was like a lion but he never knew about you. Most people said he died before you were born." She showed me a picture of him but it blurred out as I woke up.

When my eyes opened I sat up and I was heavily breathing. I looked around and saw my sister crying. "Hazel?" She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and smiled. "James!" I nodded and my head hurt. The nurse came up and looked at me. "Hey there mister Crossley, you feeling alright? That quaffle ball hit you pretty hard in the head." I looked over confused, "Huh?" There was a slam of a door and Riley walked over to me with narrowed eyes, "You're stupid you know that don't you." He pulled up a chair and sat down, "You ran into that quaffle ball like it was your destiny!" The nurse looked at him and sighed, "Shouldn't you be at class prefect?" Riley looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, but I am excused. Got a problem with that miss?!" The nurse sighed and looked away, "Anyway, James, do you remember anything before you got hit?" I sighed and looked over. "I caught the snitch in my hand then everything got weird." I looked over at Riley and sighed, "Grow up a little." Riley frowns, "Huh? Me? Grow up? I really can't you know." I looked over and sighed, "Anything is possible so you can grow up." Riley looked away and muttered, "Says you… reddy." I looked over and sighed. The Headmaster walks in and glanced at me. "Everyone leave us alone for a while." Riley looked at the Headmaster and narrowed his eyes, "You know… he isn't normal you know that don't you?" He got up and walked out of the room with the nurse. The door slammed shut and Hazel stepped out too. I looked over at the Headmaster and sighed. "With the whole incident I think something has happened." Headmaster Morelos looked over confused, "Like?" I sighed and looked over, "I think I've attended this school before the ice incident." Headmaster Morelos looked over and blinked. "Are you sure James?" I nodded and looked up. I remembered something and looked over. "One day at the dormitory Maxwell showed me something." I got up and ignored everything. We have to go see if he still has it." I walked out of the infirmary and found the nurse and Riley outside the door. The nurse looked over at me and looked worried, "You shouldn't be out of the bed Mr. Crossley." I sighed and looked at Headmaster Morelos. "There is something he knows and we to get to it urgently. So sorry Madame Willow." We walked all the way back to the Gryffindor house. When we got in I looked around and noticed Victor. "Victor, where is Maxwell? It's urgent." Victor looks at me, "He's in the library." I groaned and looked over, "You've got to be kidding." I ran out and went to the library.

When we got to the Library I looked over at Maxwell and groaned, "Where is that book you showed me?" Maxwell blinked and shrugged, "Turned it back in." My face went pale and Maxwell smiled. "Joking I have it right here." Maxwell hands it to me and walks off. I opened it and showed it to the Headmaster. "If what you are saying is true than that means you are way older than you look." I turned and noticed Riley behind us. Riley had a blank face and then sighed and looked at the Headmaster and I shut the book. "We can talk about this later." I took the book and walked over to Maxwell and gave him the book back, then I left the library. I walked along the halls aimlessly and sighed. I found myself outside and leaned against a tree. "Still in the end I don't have all of my memories back nor do I know who I am." I quietly hum a tune that comes to mind but I don't know its significance to me due to my memories locked away in a dark corner in my brain. There was a tap on my shoulder and I saw Riley looking at me with a blank look. I sighed and looked over. "What do you need?" Riley sat down next to me and looked away. I sighed and looked away. "Seriously your silence is annoying." Riley didn't turn his head back to me but he seemed to be asking me something quietly. I blinked and looked over."What?" Riley swings his head back to me and pushed me over, "You're Godric aren't you." He blinked quickly and stood up, "Nevermind. Dumb question to ask." I blinked and looked over. "I doubt I am but I've seen all of the founders in a dream though." Riley laid next to me and nodded, "You must be connected then somehow." He yawns and I sighed. "Before I woke up there was this scene. I think it's a part of my past. She was talking about my father. She was showing a picture but I woke before I could see it. Anyways she was talking about how he was always like a lion." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "If you noticed, Gryffindors' crest has a lion, you might be his son then." I sighed and looked over. "It's never been stated that he was ever married." Riley looked at me and murmured, "So? He could have knocked up your mom." I blinked and looked over, "Oh my god I don't even remember my mother's name, I can barely make out her face." He blinked at me and smiled, "I'm sure you will soon or later." I sighed and looked over. "Also I apologize for what I said." Riley looked at me again, "For what? Calling all Slytherins bad people?" I looked over and sighed, "Many of them are but not all." Riley nods then stood up and walked away, "Not really true, Connor isn't, neither is the head female of our house." I looked over and sighed. "I guess you proved me wrong." He sighed and looked at me blankly.

I looked over confused, "Is there something wrong with my face?" Riley walked back over to me and crouched down and brushed my face and then kissed me, "No. Nothing is wrong." I blinked and looked over. "What are plotting?" Riley leaned back and sighed, "Nothing..." I looked over and punched him, "Then what was that?" Riley muffled a squeak but didn't say anything. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I won't say anything. Though I do have a question why would you ask me if I was Godric?" Riley looks away again and kept silent. I looked over and sighed. "You should tell me if it concerns me." He still didn't talk so I pulled Riley over and smiled, "Riley... look at me." Riley glances at me and raised an eyebrow. "Riley do I need to kiss you to tell me. I'll count it as payback." Riley turned his head away. I moved it back and sighed. "Riley don't test me, I can do it. If you don't want that just tell me." He pushed away, "What I did was for nothing ok. I don't like you that way." I chuckled and looked over. "Then that's just fine. Just tell me why you thought I was Godric. Or I might go ask the Headmaster." Riley moistened his lips, "Then ask him... because I am sure he can tell you better than I could." He stood up and adjusted his robe before walking away, "It's my turn helping the new students. Have a nice day." I looked over and waved, "See you later little snake." Riley paused from walking and glances at me. He raised an eyebrow before walking back to the castle.  
When I got to the headmaster's office I looked around and found the headmaster at his desk. "Headmaster Morelos today Riley asked if I was Godric Gryffindor." The Headmaster sighed, "Why are you asking me this?" I sighed and looked over. "He is also saying I could be the son of Godric Gryffindor too. It is likely possible since I am older than I think I am." The Headmaster sighed again and shook his head, "I doubt that… you would of melted by then." I looked over and sighed. "I was encased in ice, sir. My apparent mother told me my father was a like a lion." The Headmaster looked at me and nodded, "I said melted, as in the ice would have melted by then." I sighed and looked over. "Not if it was magical ice." Headmaster Morelos looked over and nodded. "Then that changes things." I sighed and looked over, "Nevermind, sorry for disturbing you sir." I quietly walked away but Headmaster Morelos looked over at me. "James…" I looked over and blinked, "Yes?" Headmaster Morelos looked over and sighed. "You'll be Head Boy for Gryffindor. You have the most knowledge of Gryffindor and you were once Head boy before." I sighed and looked over, " If you say so sir." A pin appears in my hand and I looked over. "I won't put it on though. It'll be hidden until time comes to use it." Headmaster Morelos looked over and nodded before I left.

When I got back to my room everything was quiet. Everyone had already gone to sleep. I fell down on my bed and I went to sleep. When I opened my eyes in my dream everything was black and I heard an echoing voice. "James…" I looked around and saw a figure with fiery red hair. "It's you…" I looked over and blinked. "Why do you look about exactly like me?" The man didn't say anything and point to my heart. "You are the new lion my boy. You will finish what I couldn't. You will find the other three and end the threat looming over our world. My brave little lion boy. I'm sorry I never met you but it wasn't meant to be. Find the new slytherin, hufflepuff, and ravenclaw. Find the beasts. Find the four objects of power that people seek to hold but can't touch." I looked over confused. "Wait you are my father?!" Somehow I get back to an image of a copy of me looking at my mother and the picture went into focus. The photo showed a man with fiery red hair. I stepped back shocked, "It can't be. Godric can't be…" I wake up full of sweat and I sighed. "Bloody hell…" For the rest of the night I stayed awake and sat down in the commons watching the fire in the fireplace.

When class time came around I was dead tired and I noticed Riley staring at me. "What do you want pipsqueak?" Riley narrowed his eyes and punches me in the shoulder then walked away, "You look like hell." I looked over and sighed. "Thanks for the compliment." Riley waves his hand absently and walking into a classroom. After class I sighed when it was over. I grabbed Riley and dragged him to the courtyard. "Who are you truly?" Riley frowns and tips his head, "Riley O'Sullivan. That is all, why?" I sighed and looked over. "Seriously I don't need the bull crap right now. You asked if I was Godric Gryffindor, why?" Riley flicks my nose, "Because you look like him. Everyone at the school is calling you his twin." I felt something off and looked over, "You aren't telling the whole truth." Riley snorted and looked at me crossly, "Talk to my dad. He is the potion Professor. He can tell you my whole background from birth to now. I am just a prodigy in music. A countertenor, I'm Irish. Uh what else... I play the violin and piano. I'm just a musician." I sighed and looked over. "You want to know how I'm related to him. I'm his son." I walked away and sighed. The rest of my classes went by peacefully.

As I walked along the halls I stopped at this trophy case like area. I looked at it and blinked. At the top of a board like thing it said _Head Students_. I looked at one of the first few names and blinked. _James Gladwyn_. I found the name a few more times and sighed. "Disconnected much?" I stared at the trophy case for a few minutes when I heard a voice, "Excuse me?" I turned and noticed a girl with brownish-red hair and blinked, "Hmm?" She looked over and smiled, "You seemed a little distracted so I thought I'd help you and bring you back to reality." I nodded and looked back at the board. "Sorry, my name is Maurissa Smith. I'm one of the prefects of Hufflepuff." I turned back and nodded, "James Crossley a student of Gryffindor." She has this joyful expression on her face as she talked plus her accent. "So why are you staring at the list for so long." I sighed and looked over. "If I told you it brings me back long forgotten memories would you believe me." She looked over and smiled. "You never know, someone might just believe you." I chuckled and looked over. "That might just happen one day." I looked over at Maurissa and sighed. "How often have you been told that you look like Godric Gryffindor?" I looked over. "Not many to my face but I've heard from someone that they think I'm his twin." Maurissa chuckled and looked over. "You do remind me of him. He was quite the gentleman but had a volatile temper some days." I blinked and looked over. "How do you know that?" She blinked and looked over. "Oh no reason... Just a guess..." I sighed and looked over, "At any minute given I would like the truth from someone." Maurissa sighed and looked over. "Well good because I hate lying anyways. Though need to promise not to talk about it." I nodded and looked over. "Fine." She hesitated a second before saying, "Well first off I'm a descendant of the original Helga Hufflepuff, and I'm also her reincarnation. I have all of her memories though it took a while to separate mine from hers." I blinked and stared quietly at Maurissa. "You think I'm crazy don't you." I smiled and looked over, "Not at all I was actually found by the headmaster while he was exploring. He found me encased in ice and it turns out that I was born during the time Hogwarts was recently built and my father is the one and only Gryffindor leader." Maurissa blinked and looked over, "Wait seriously? Then do you know about the mission?" I nodded and looked over. "Find the four reincarnations and then the beasts and then the artifacts." Maurissa jumped up and hugged me. "Gahhh I'm so happy to finally have someone to talk to this about!" I nodded and looked over. "I'm still confused about it for most parts." Maurissa let go and stepped back. "I guess having to find the other two are our next step." I nodded and looked away. "I should probably get going." Maurissa looked over and nodded, "I need to get back to my house so meet in the library this week sometime?" I nodded and walked away.

When I got to the Gryffindor commons I looked over to see Victor talking with the head girl. "Headmaster Morelos chose our head boy but he wants the new head boy to keep himself a secret." Victor pursed his lips, "That sucks. Now we can't even protect him." The girl raised an eyebrow, "Why would he need protection?" Victor shrugs, "Slytherins are dangerous." The girl looked over and blinked, "He can administer them detention or demote points from them. I can do the same thing and so can prefects. Though we have higher positions than every other student in the school." Victor sighed, "What ever. I just want him to be safe." I coughed and looked over. "Excuse me?" Victor looks at me and smiles, "Hey. How are you doing? Why are you here?" I blinked and looked over. "Ummm it's the Gryffindor House? I'm kind of allowed to be in here? And I'm fine?" The girl glanced over at me quietly. Victor sighed, "Yeah yeah. Ok hey I need to talk to Connor. See you all later." He leaves and the girl walks away quietly. I sighed and went up to bed for the evening.

**Thanks For Reading! Have a Great day!**

**\- Auriana Blackbourn**


End file.
